


The Illusion of Choice

by CleverDame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming, Claiming Bites, F/M, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Ownership, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverDame/pseuds/CleverDame
Summary: Alpha!Sam x Omega!Reader -  Everyone in the village knows that Sam and Dean are brutes to be avoided at all costs. There’s just one problem: from the moment Sam saw you, he wanted you. While he wasn’t unpleasant to look at, you could tell just by looking he was dangerous. You avoid his advances until you’re faced with an impossible choice that will forever change everything you know.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone in the village knows that Sam and Dean are brutes. Not only are they Alphas but they’ve killed countless men while they fought in the Great War. The war that took their father’s life along with half of the able-bodied men in the village. While you know good and well most tales of the Winchesters are greatly exaggerated you also know they’re dangerous.

It was two years ago, just after the end of the war that you first crossed paths with Sam. You spied him ogling you while you appraised fresh apples at the market. Holding your breath you watched the giant of a man flank you like a cat stalking a mouse.

He wasn’t unpleasant to look at, with broad shoulders and a strong jaw he was more handsome than you ever would have imagined from the stories. But one could tell just by looking he was dangerous. The preciseness with which his eyes locked onto you made you fearful. So you gathered your skirts and hurried off to find your sisters.

It was months later that you spoke to him for the first time.

After wandering off to find the butcher you rounded a corner near the tavern and there he was, blocking out the very sun itself with his enormous stature. While he surprised you, it was clear that he had intended to cross your path. A grin pulled at the corner of his mouth, watching your eyes grow to the size of saucers.

“You should watch where you’re going, Omega. A woman like you shouldn’t be alone.” His eyes narrowed, unabashedly eyeing your bosom before meeting your stare.

Omega. Using your title so flippantly was utterly vulgar. He might as well have called you a ripe peach. Heat rose in your cheeks at his words and you tried to sidestep him.

“Excuse me.” You whispered, refusing to look at him. But he didn’t let you go that easily.

As he stepped closer and you froze, utterly terrified. You’ve heard the stories. He might rip you limb from limb or worse, force himself on you in this public alley like a common whore. But instead, he did something arguably more intimate than either of those possibilities. He leaned down close enough to hear the breath rattling in your chest and he scented you.

You could feel his breath, the warm exhale before the deep inhale, taking in your scent. It was a violation on several levels. You wanted to scream, to push him away, but you were scared. When you didn’t flee he took the liberty to lean even closer, his nose ever-so-lightly touching the skin of your neck.

He made a low sound, akin to a growl and you whimpered in response unable to stop yourself. Other than your father no man has ever been this close and certainly never touched you. Comparative to your level of experience he might as well have had his hand up your skirt.

“Y/N!” Your sister called out to you from somewhere in the distance. Her voice seems to jolt this Alpha to his senses and he pulled back, looking down you.

“You should go.” He gritted as his eyes fell to the spot on your neck where his nose brushed against you. “If you ever decide you want out of your neat little life…or that sweet little dress. Come find me.”

And with that, he was gone.

You told no one. Nothing good can come of sharing your encounter, only a sullied reputation, and punishment from your father that you’ll avoid at all costs.

In hindsight you come up with a thousand responses, all of them accompanied by a slap and a kick to his groin. His offensive comments were most unwelcome and you’ve never felt more violated.

But there was another memory of him that played in the back of your brain, a part of the encounter that you didn’t even believe yourself. You don’t want to admit that when he was close enough you could smell his scent too. It’s the part that you hate most of all because it felt like your own body is betraying you.

Over the next year, there are countless times when you swear you can feel him watching you. Every time you’re in the village you look over your shoulder, unable to spot him. But you know he’s there. He starts in your nightmares but then slips into your waking dreams in which his ghost haunts your everyday life.

It’s just as you’re beginning to let your guard down that he reappears.

You were supposed to walk home from your aunt’s house with your sister Ruth, but she twisted her ankle on the journey there and decided to the stay night. The sun was high in the sky when you began your walk home, but the time ticks by and the sun starts to set as you pick up the pace.

Barely twenty minutes from your home Sam appears. You can feel him before you see him, it defies all logic but suddenly every hair on your body is standing on end and his voice calls from behind you.

“You should know better than to be walking alone at night, Omega.” He’s close. You’re not sure how he crept up on you without hearing him but he’s right there.

Your legs refuse to move, as your lip quivers and tears sting your eyes. This is true fear, potent and all-consuming in an instant. There’s no one else around, even if you scream no one would hear.

“What do you want from me?” You whisper.

“You shouldn’t be alone.” He counters, his boot squishing into the mud behind you. “Where is your sister?”

“She’s coming along any moment now.” That’s a lie and you suspect he already knows it.

“No, she’s not. I’ve been watching you for hours. You’re wandering the roads at night. It’s not safe out here.”

“Please don’t hurt me.” You plead, a gasp slipping from your lips as you clasp a trembling hand to your mouth.

“I have no plans to hurt you, Omega.” He steps around your side, coming to stand in front of you, puzzled at your reaction. His head tilts to the side, his expression narrowing as he leans closer. For the second time, much to your silent protest, he scents you.

You’ve thought about this moment for a long time. Replaying the first time he took such liberties and planning out the perfect response should the situation happen again. But as he draws in a breath, sinfully close, you find yourself once again stuck in place.

He draws back, assuming his full height, looking down with an unreadable expression. “I’ve never wanted anything the way I want you. Your scent is undeniable.”

For a fleeting moment, you think you might pass out. You’re thoroughly embarrassed and sure that he’s about to throw you down in the mud of the road and have his way with you, but the assault never comes.

Instead, he offers himself to you, tipping his head to the side and leaning down enough to let you scent him in return.

Every fiber of your being is screaming for you to stop, to give him what for, turn on your heels and high tail it out of there. Instead, you have an out of body experience, unable to comprehend your actions as you open and close your mouth in silent protest. Then close your eyes and inhale.

He smells of fresh cut pine, green apples and something else you can’t quite place. Peppermint? No, it’s more subtle than that, a deeper musk that’s masculine and complex…and then you’re pressing closer and your lips brush over the stubble on his neck, rough hair over hot skin as you take in another breath. His scent seeps into your bones, settling over you like a blanket, wrapping you from head to toe until the world is no more, there is only you and Sam in this moment when everything else is forgotten.

“What am I doing?” You gasp, pulling back as if he’s burned you.

Your reaction seems to surprise him as he leaps away from you, clearly startled.

“We must stop this! You say you have no intention to hurt me, but you are. You scare me, Sam. You can’t just appear out of nowhere.”

“I didn’t just appear.” It seems like he wants to move closer but he stands in place, examining you like an experiment gone sideways. “I’ve been watching you for a long time, little one.”

“Is that suppose to entice me? Telling me that you have been stalking me, pursuing me in the shadows?” You find that once you open your mouth the words just keep coming. Growing more emboldened with every word. “I’ve heard stories about you and your brother and I know that you’re not exactly used to the ways of the civilized world but following a young woman, and scaring the living daylights out of her is not at all alluring. Not to mention scenting me without my permission is a violation. And you’ve done it twice now! If my father found out he’d try to kill you and whip me.”

“If he ever lays his hands on you, I’ll be the one who teaches him a lesson.” His eyes flare in the low light, taking one long step to get up and close and personal yet again. “Men like that are nothing more than a fly to be swatted. I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you, Omega.”

“You shouldn’t say such things.” You whip around, just to make sure that no one has come upon you. If the wrong person overheard him it would seem that there was something indecent afoot.

“I’ve heard stories of your father-” He starts.

“I’ve heard stories about you!” You counter.

It’s true, your father is not the kindest man and has quite a reputation but that doesn’t mean that you’re about to listen to a Winchester disparage your family name.

“Then you should know, better than most, that not everything you hear is the truth.” Sam’s voice grows low and even. He reaches for your arm and you twist away.

“And sometimes it is. Most stories no matter how outlandish are rooted in fact.” Holding your chin high you glare at him. “You can’t talk to me with this level of familiarity. You can’t call me Omega as if we’re to be wed. It’s not polite and I am a lady. If you have such strong feelings for me I would think that you would show a modicum of respect.”

He blinks as if he’s genuinely listening to your words for the first time and the protest is sinking in.

“I didn’t mean to offend you.” Sam bows forward while stepping back, taking his leave. “And I’ll leave you alone, but you should know that a woman like you isn’t meant for such a suffocating life. You belong with someone who allows you to feel what you are. You belong with an Alpha.”

“Someone like you I suppose?” Raising an eyebrow in his direction you gain pleasure from the rejection. For the first time since he saw you in the market, it feels as if you have the upper hand.

“Yes.” He responds coldly.

“Well, that will never happen. I have to get home before it’s pitch black out. Good day, Winchester.” You turn and head toward home, holding your breath and hoping to God he’s not following you. Part of you does believe that he has no urge to cause you pain, but you’re not sure a man like him would even be able to fully control his impulses.

Despite your misgivings, you arrive home without incident.

He’s true to his word. Sam leaves you be.

On occasion, you spot him from afar and more often than not you feel him watching you, but he doesn’t make direct contact. It’s his scent that truly haunts you now. You wake up sweating, remembering his smell, tasting the flavor of him in your mouth like a phantom limb. All the while telling yourself that he’s a wild man who has no place in your life and never will.

_You belong with someone who allows you to feel what you are. You belong with an Alpha._

His voice replays again and again. Most of your life has been spent covering up what you are, trying to fit in and hoping people will forget that you’re different than most young women your age. You’ve no desire to be with an Alpha.

At least that’s what you tell yourself.

**Six Months Later**

“What’s wrong with you?” Your sister Georgina asks, slipping into the bed next to you.

“What?” You ask absentmindedly, setting down your hairbrush.

“Exactly my point.” She taps you on the arm. “You’re more and more distracted. Is something wrong?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You huff, refusing to look at her in the flickering candlelight.

That is a blatant lie. You know full well what she’s referring too. Sam Winchester has been stuck in your brain since your last encounter. You’d never admit it, not even to yourself, but there’s a part of you that regrets sending him on his way so forcefully.

**“I’ve never wanted anything the way I want you.”**

Those words repeat over and over again in your head. You can hear his voice, feel his breath at your cheek. Now that you’ve had time to pick apart the details in your head you’ve determined that he meant what he said. He was drawn to you and the longer you go without seeing him the more you understand the pull.

All this time you’ve thought of Sam as a ghoul stalking you from afar, but perhaps you should have framed it differently. Instead of a ghoul, maybe Sam is your guardian angel. The moment the thought comes you dismiss it with a smirk. The forward Alpha is many things, but an angel is not one of them. An angel wouldn’t speak to you, or look at you, the way he does.

You know you’re romanticizing him. He’s a killer and a rapscallion who says whatever he likes and leers at you like he wants to eat you for dinner.

But his scent was like nothing you could have imagined. Never before have you felt such an attraction to a man, but then again, you’ve had very few occasions to spend time alone with an Alpha before.

“You’re doing it right now!” Georgie slaps your shoulder and pulls the covers over both your heads. “You’re daydreaming…you’re in another world!”

“Am not.” You flop onto your stomach, smashing your face into the pillow, but turning sideways enough to open one eye. “I’ve just been thinking about things.”

“What kind of things?”

“Nothing of consequence.”

“Oh, come on Y/N. Don’t you trust me? You know all my secrets.”

“It’s not a secret…” You want to tell her, to tell someone how you’re feeling. But you know you shouldn’t. Secrets don’t stay secrets when they’re whispered in the dark. And she could never understand. She’s a Beta, just like your other sisters. Just like all the normals girls you envied growing up.

“I saw you with him.” Georgie’s words are so soft that at first you think you’ve misheard her. Your heart stops.

“Wh-what are you talking about?”

“I saw you with him, the Winchester, the big one. I saw the two of you on the road.”

“You shouldn’t stay such things!” Sitting up you grab her wrists to draw her close.

“But it’s true.” She insists, lowering her voice even further. “He was so close to you, and you touched him. I kept waiting for you tell me…are you having a secret aff-”

“Stop.” You hiss, fear blooming in your belly. “We spoke, that’s all. You can’t ever tell anyone what you just told me. If father hears it he’ll be out of his mind with anger.”

“There’s no need to beg. I won’t tell anyone, but I do want to know what he’s like. I’ve heard the stories. They say that his eyes are black as night because he’s killed so many people. Theodora said the Winchester brothers have magic powers. That they made a deal with the devil to commune with spirits.”

“That’s ridiculous.” You waive a hand at her. “He’s just a man. A rather rude man, but a man nonetheless.”

“He’s an Alpha.” She corrects you and you both blush. Neither of you know much about the topic, just the basic facts about their physical attributes that you can’t think about without feeling flush.

There aren’t many Alphas or Omegas left in the world. So the few that do exist are inevitably surrounded by exaggeration and hearsay.

“Did he try to touch you?” She asks. Georgie loves a good gossip, she always has a taste for the more lurid details.

“He did not!” You correct her straight away. While it’s not entirely true you can’t trust her with any real details. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“Fine.” She grumbles flopping into her back.

“Fine.” You agree, rolling onto your side.

–

Sitting at supper you’re silent alongside your sisters as all attention is focused on the guest seated near the head of the table. The Duke of Bethel arrived that afternoon and you all know full well that he’s here for one of you.

Your father should have arranged marriages for his daughters long ago. All five of you are old enough to be matched with a husband and yet none of you have. He certainly hasn’t kept you around out of love. In fact he’s never been one to show or express affection. No, he’s maintained a full house out of ownership. He prefers control and has always had trouble relinquishing it.

“My daughters are never this quiet. Your presence has no doubt sparked many questions.”

“Indeed.” The Duke chuckles. “Tell me, ladies, do you know why I’m here?”

“For one of us.” Calliope speaks up, always the boldest.

“Smart girl.” He tips his glass toward her, taking his time to look at each of the five of you in turn. Something is unsettling about him, an unease right under the surface. “Your father and I have agreed. One of you lucky young women will be coming home with me tomorrow.”

“Will you not tell us, father?” Lordes inquires softly.

“The suspense is too much for them.” The Duke laughs, looking to your father who wears his tell-tale grimace.

“Y/N.” Your father says your name as if he’s naming off a horse he’s just traded. He barely looks at you, instead of speaking directly to the Duke. “And you don’t have to wait until morning. I trust you’re a man of your word. If it pleases you, you may take your privileges tonight. You’re paying a pretty penny for her, so I see no reason to wait.”

The rest of supper is silent while you stare at your uneaten dinner, trying to wrap your mind around this news. Georgie holds your hand under the table as you both hold back tears.  Not only will you be expected to leave the only home you’ve ever known with a complete stranger, but you’ve been offered up as an after-dinner treat.

Once the meal is finished your father suggests you speak with the Duke in the study and leaves you, horrified and alone with a man who smells of sour cream and body odor. As the doors close behind you, he takes a step in your direction and you retreat in turn.

“Y/N…You are as beautiful as described. A man can never be sure of what he’s getting but you exceed expectations.” He pats his belly, staring at your cleavage as his round, red nose twitches.

How does one respond to such a statement? You hesitate before answering him. The last thing you want is to offend the man that you’re expected to be with.

“Thank you.” Scurrying away from him you happily place a chair between you. “You’ll have to forgive me. I was not at all prepared for such news. I did not think dinner would end with a marriage announcement.”

“Marriage?” He balks, seemingly amused to no end. His wormy lips pull back over yellowing teeth. “A man like me doesn’t marry an Omega. I’ve had several of your kind over the years, you’re all whores. I’m going to help you find your place.”

“Well, I beg your pardon!” There is no response to such offensive words. You can scarcely believe your ears. “My father will never allow you to-”

“You think your father doesn’t know?” He laughs a full laugh, holding his gut as he shakes. “I’ve paid well for you. A clean little virgin that will squeal like a swine while I fuck her. Don’t worry sweet girl, I know what you need. A man to test your limits, to show you discipline.”

This can’t be real.

Never in your life has any person spoken this way to you. Perhaps you should have known that being the only Omega in such a family would come with its challenges; you knew that you would probably have trouble finding a suitable husband. It’s why you’ve always lived within the rules, taken the herbs every month that suppress your sinful urges. You’ve done everything right and now this is to be your reward?

“I’ve done nothing to require discipline.” You whisper, looking at the floor.

“You exist.” He quips goodnaturedly, shrugging as he gulps down more wine. “When your first heat comes you’ll turn into an animal and luckily I know just how to handle a feral creature like you. I think we’ll start with a gag and a brand and then move on from there. I’ll make you mine and then you’ll learn that you’re nothing but a set of holes for my pleasing.”

He continues to speak but you hear none of it.

Is this a dream? A nightmare bubbling up from the darkest pits of hell. While you don’t know the details of what he has planned you’re getting a clear picture of the tortures he intends to inflict.

“Why don’t you take your leave now.” He smiles grimly, pouring himself another glass of wine. “Have a bath, clean yourself up and I’ll come to you after I’ve finished talking through the details with your father.”

You walk to your room in a daze. The moment the door closes you press your back against it. Panic winds its way up your spine, clutching your chest until you’re paralyzed in it’s crushing grip. Are you to be traded to a man like livestock? A man who intends to inflict such terrors for nothing more than his amusement?

And then a thought flickers to life in the back of your mind.

Sam.

-

You run to town as fast your legs will carry you. By the time the lights of the village appear in the darkness, your lungs are burning and you’re scarcely able to breathe. You’ve fallen countless times, tripped over roots and tumbled to the ground. Your bloody knees are soaking through the ripped material of your torn skirt.

“Have you seen the Winchesters?” You ask breathlessly, pleading with the first man you see.

The stranger looks at you and shakes his head, watching as you stumble down the narrow street. It’s well after dark and no woman should be out on her own, especially in town, but you don’t know where else to look for him. You’ve heard that the brothers live in the woods but you wouldn’t know where to start.

Your only hope is that by some miracle one of them is at the tavern.

Crying like a lunatic, you inquire of Sam to every passerby that crosses your path until you find a man that tells you Sam was at the tavern but left hours ago. Your heart drops to your stomach.

You’re too late, you’ve missed him.

It’s just as you’re starting to believe that this is the end of the road that a familiar voice rises from behind you.

“You’re looking for me, Omega?” His tone is playful, unaware of the mess he’s about to become a part of.

Taking in a sharp breath you send up a silent thank you to God himself and turn to face the man who once scared you beyond belief.

“Thank God.” You exclaim fighting the urge to throw yourself into his arms, wiping away fresh tears. His expression falls as he gets a clear look at you. “I feared I wouldn’t find you in time.”

“Has someone hurt you? It’s snowing and you don’t even have a cloak.” Sam asks, looking behind him as if the culprit will still be close by. “Who did this to you?”

“My father has sold me to the Duke of Bethel!” You cry, nearly driven mad with fear. Every aspect of this situation is too terrible to be true.

Perhaps you should not have come, but Sam is your only way out of this absolute nightmare. While you don’t know for sure that life would be any better with the Alpha in front of you, you know beyond a shadow of a doubt life with the Duke would be certain torture.

“What are you talking about?” Sam steps closer, his eyes narrowing as broad shoulders square off. His breath becomes hot clouds in the frigid night air.

“My father has sold me. I’m to be given officially to the Duke in the morning, but he said that the Duke can have his way with me tonight if he wanted.” Your voice drops to a whisper, ashamed to confess such things out loud.  You must sound like a crazy person. “The things he said to me - he’ll hurt me, Sam. He’ll do terrible things, cruel, painful things. It’s what he enjoys. Please, you have to help me.”

He’s quiet for a moment, looking past you.

“You ran away?” He asks, deathly serious.

“As soon as I was alone I leaped from my bedroom window. I didn’t know what else to do. You’re the only person who can help me.” You plead, stepping to him.

“What is it that you want from me?” His head tilts, as he digests this latest news.

“I want you to claim me!” You shout throwing your arms up.

How is it that someone with a history of being so forward can be so clueless? His mouth falls open at your exclamation, eyebrows lifting in surprise as you continue.

“Make me yours. You must do it now, there is no time. The only way out of this is if I belong to you.”

The terms are well known. If an Alpha claims an Omega there is no law of God or man that can supersede the mark.

“Do you know what you’re asking for?” His eyes narrow, tongue darting out to lick his lips.

“I do.” You nod, voice lowering as you look away from him.

“This is not how I want you.” He blinks, pausing to choose his words. “If I wanted you against your will I would have taken you by force a long time ago. You don’t know anything about me.”

“That’s not at all - I don’t-” Pausing, you take a moment to compose your thoughts. “I have thought about you. Your scent…it stays with me. And I do know you, I know you would not hurt me. You could have done so many times, but you haven’t. Has this just been a game to you? Years of stalking me, terrifying me. Was this just to amuse yourself? Do you not truly want me?”

“I’ll take you here and now in the street, Omega.” Sam takes two steps and his big hands are curling around your waist, backing you up until you’re caught between the wall of the tavern and his chest. “But you have to tell me you want it. Tell me that you want to belong to me.”

He’s staring down at you with a burning intensity, eyes somehow shimmering in the night.

“I want it.” Sputtering, you take a breath, steadying your voice. “I want to be yours. But you must do it now. They might already know that I’m gone and they’ll come for me.”

“I will have to do things that hurt you.” Sam tilts his head, getting closer as both hands abandon your hips to cradle your jaw. “It will hurt when I claim you. And you’ve never even been with a man before, I’m an Alpha. It will hurt to take my knot for the first time. The only assurance I can give you is that I won’t take pleasure in your pain.”

“I understand,” you whisper, half way between humiliation and desperation. “Please, do it now. We can’t wait. Please, Alpha.”

He doesn’t say another word, just takes you by the hand and pulls you stumbling behind him. After several twists and turns, he steps inside a small building that smells akin to a horse’s stable. It’s dark and you can’t see anything as he turns you around, pressing you face first against the cold, rough stone of the building.

“It’s won’t always be like this, Omega.” He puffs against your neck, pushing your hair aside.

His hands lift your skirts around your waist and there’s the sudden rush of cold night air on your bare buttocks. Squeezing your eyes shut you listen as his trousers fall to the floor. Pulling your hips back toward him. You can feel his manhood in his hand pressing against your sex, the warm, stiff flesh finding its way between your thighs.

The thick head of his cock notches inside your channel and just when you think that perhaps it’s not as bad as you anticipated, his thrusts upward, sliding the entire length of his hard member into your virgin sex.

You cry out and he clasps a hand over your mouth to silence you.

“I am sorry, Omega. Try to relax.” He groans, pulling out before thrusting back inside until your body is taking every inch of him inside you. You sob into his palm, balling your fists and banging one of them against the wall. The pain is intense, a white-hot burning that feels like he might split the most delicate part of you in two.

Sam moves hard and fast, fucking you like a whore against the wall of what you think might be a blacksmith’s shop. You’re not accustomed to the pain and by the time his knot begins to swell you’re only half coherent, already depending on him to hold you in place as he ruts earnestly. You had fallen quiet, but as this new sensation blossoms the pain increases. This time you cover your own mouth, muffling a scream as his knot forces its way inside your cunt.

Sam grunts, pressing his face into the back of your head, grinding as deep as he can get while he empties inside you, his seed spurting hot and thick until it’s running down your thighs.

You’re so distracted by his cock, that his teeth tearing into your flesh comes as a complete shock; you’ve completely forgotten about this part of the process. You cry out for a third time, sobbing in agony as tears run down your face. And that’s the last thing you remember, taking his knot and feeling his bite before you lose consciousness and everything fades away.


	2. Two

The next sensation you’re aware of is the sway of a horse slowing from a trot to a walk. Your body is rocking side to side, one strong arm around your midsection holding tight as your head rests against Sam’s chest. You know it’s him, his smell is everywhere and you swear that through the fog of consciousness you can hear his heartbeat.

The stallion slows and Sam’s weight shifts behind you. “Are you awake?”

“Yes.” Your mouth is dry and the pulse point of your neck is throbbing with every heartbeat.

When you lift your head to look around you find a small cabin illuminated by the moonlight that bounces off the snow. The structure is on beams, lifting it several feet off the ground, giving it an almost treehouse like quality.

“You live here?” You inquire. Your head feels heavy as you struggle to clear your mind.

“As do you.” He confirms.

Sam carefully lowers you to the ground before dismounting and allowing his horse to roam free. Placing a hand at the small of your back he guides you toward the steps of your new home.

The inside of the cottage is not much warmer than outside. Sam quickly places a log in the fire and turns to find you frozen in place.

“Do you need anything?” He asks softly, rubbing his hands together for warmth.

“I, um, I don’t know.” You stare at him in disbelief.

“You’ve been through a lot, you need to rest. There’s water for you to clean your wounds. I have to fetch more firewood. I’ll give you some time to yourself.”

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. This is all-” You stop, holding back tears. “Too much.”

“Undress, wash yourself and lie down while you wait for me. There is a salve in the small pot on the table, for your wounds.”

“I um-” You hesitate unable to make eye contact. “All I have is what I’m wearing. What should I use for a nightdress?”

“Nothing.” He answers matter of factly, picking his cloak up off the table and swinging it over his shoulders.

“But,” you swallow. “I’ll be cold in the night.”

“I’ll keep you warm.” He returns informally.

“You wish for me to sleep nude?” You force yourself to clarify.

He is your Alpha now, there’s no way around that. And you’re meant to please him, to make him happy. It’s better in the long run if you find out what he expects up front.

Sam hesitates, moving to you and lifting your chin with his forefinger, forcing you to look him.

“I understand the way I claimed you was traumatic. And that it hurt. There was no way around that. But it will be better now.  If you trust me, I will make sure you never feel that way again.”

“I’ll try.” Your voice is barely a whisper as you look up at him. Sam offers a tight smile, running the pad of his thumb over your cheek and then he’s gone.

His cabin is cozier than you would have anticipated. Men build houses like this with their hands, you’re standing in a home that Sam created, he split logs and stripped wood. There’s something about this that makes the walls feel like they’re just an extension of him.

The air is cold but the fire glows against the far wall, the dying embers still burning orange in the night. Turning to check he’s not at the door you pick the cloth off the table and wet it with the cold water in the pot.

You wince at the sight of your bruised and bloody knees, carefully wiping them the best you can.

Removing your dress you hold your torn slip around your chest as you inspect between your thighs. There’s dried blood on your flesh and wetness at your apex that you suspect is more his seed than any natural response from your own body.  

You wash until the water turns red and then you crawl, naked and freezing, under the thick fur on his bed. Had someone told you this morning that by evening you would end up here, you would have called them crazy. But here you are. While it’s not as lavish as your father’s house there is a familiar feel and best of all Sam’s scent is everywhere.

Lying on your side you stare at the final embers of the fire, listening to the silence of the night and praying that you’ve made the right choice.

You lie in the dark, waiting for what seems like a lifetime. When he finally returns you don’t move, instead listen as he stokes the fire and then moves closer to you, listening quietly for a moment before continuing his business. There is the rustling of clothing and then the familiar sounds of water and cloth. He must be cleaning himself.

You wonder if he will take you again tonight and if it will hurt even more the second time. There’s nothing you could do to stop him, Sam is more than twice your size and you wouldn’t deny him anyway. This is what you asked for, what you wanted.

Now all you can do is hope that the choice you’ve made is the right one.

The straw of the bedding shifts as he joins you.

“Are you in pain?” He asks calmly, sensing you’re not truly sleeping.

“No, not at the moment.” You whisper, voice shaking as you fight to control your nerves.

“You’re scared?” He asks gently.

The question takes you off guard. Both the tone and manner of his words are soft, out of character with the man you think you know.

“Yes.” You confess.

“What are you scared of?”

“I-” This is a delicate moment. The last thing you want to do is tell him that you’re frightened of him. But in the end, you’re honest. “Everything.”

“There’s nothing for you to be frightened of.” As he speaks his hand slides over the bare skin of your hip. You jump at the initial contact but it doesn’t seem to phase him. The intimacy is beyond anything you could have imagined. From your hips, his palm slides around your belly, pulling you back until the warmth of his naked chest is pressed along your back. The sensation of his skin on yours is otherworldly. Perhaps you should feel apprehensive but the moment your bodies meet a calm begins to settles in. “I’ll take care of you now. You don’t have to be scared of anyone or anything, least of all me.”

Out of all the responses running through your brain, the one that comes out is, “I’m so tired.”  

“Then sleep, Omega.” His lips meet the skin of your shoulder, pressing a chaste kiss. His touch is soft, so out of line with the huge, intimidating Alpha that you’ve pictured all this time.

There’s a thought, a realization that your father will be looking for you.

No, not just your father, the Duke too.

“They’ll come for me.” You murmur, exhaustion finally overtaking you.

“Let them.” His arm tightens around you, the other arm sliding under your head so that you’re resting on his bicep. “You’re mine. You have my mark. No one will take you from me.”

“What if they come in the night? What if they don’t stop to see that I’m claimed-”

“I’ll be here. I won’t leave you alone. I promise.” He nuzzles into your neck, pushing hair aside to get to flesh. “Go to sleep.”

And you do.

–

When you awake there’s a strong, warm hand stroking over your back. For a moment you tense up, but as you smell your Alpha, and remember where you are, you melt into his touch. You’re lying on your stomach, but make no move to turn over, instead allowing yourself to enjoy this new feeling of being touched.

Sam’s your mate, it’s a bond that’s arguably stronger and more sacred than even a marriage contract, his is the only affection you crave now. And there’s not even a sliver of you that feels shame about it.

“Is it morning?” Your voice is thick with sleep, as you blink awake looking around the dark cottage. The fire is roaring, he must have just tended to it as the flames lick upward toward the rafters.

“Yes, but the sun isn’t up yet. It’s still early.” He shifts, the hand stroking up and down your spine gains pressure as he pushes on the muscle with the pads of his fingers. His palm is rough, worn from war and manual labor but somehow feels better than the softest silk. You hope he never stops touching you. “Are you comfortable?”

His hand stills for a moment and you groan, lifting your head just enough to turn toward him before burrowing back into the pillow. “Yes, please don’t stop.”

Peaking out with one eye you spy a smile on his face as he looks down at you, propped on his elbow. He hand resumes it’s pace, trailing from the dip in your spine, making the slow journey north to your shoulders.

“You’re soft everywhere.” His voice is low, watching you watch him. “I’ll have to be careful that I’m not too rough with you.”

“Perhaps I am more durable than I appear.” The response comes out before you can stop yourself. He’s disarming like this, making you forget any sense of propriety until it’s too late.

“Perhaps.” He chuckles. His hand comes to rest at the base of your spine, fingers spread wide. “Turn over Omega, I want to see you.”

You blink at him, swallowing hard before rolling onto your back. The blanket is still covering your hips, but the rest of you is on full display, nipples hardening while he licks his lips at the sight of you. There’s the Alpha you know, his eyes trailing over every inch of your naked body, admiring you like a last meal. Your hands cover your chest out of instinct and he tilts his head.

“Don’t cover yourself. You’re beautiful.. There’s nothing to be bashful of.” He wraps fingers around your wrists, pulling your arms out of the way. Taking one of your hands he places it on his bare chest, over his heart. “I’m yours just as much as you are mine. We belong to each other now.”

You can’t help but smile, even as embarrassment rises in your cheeks. He releases your hand but you leave it there, feeling the strong thumping of his heart.

“Can I tell you something?” You whisper. Sam’s eyes dart to meet yours, his expression softening even further.

“Anything.”

“When the Duke told me what he wanted to-” pausing to clear your throat you avert your eyes. “He said he would punish me, brand me…I’ve never been that scared in my life. I thought of you because at that moment you were the only person who’s ever sworn to protect me.”

Sam stiffens, his mouth pulling into a tight line, clearly unhappy.

“But it feels so silly now - that I was so frightened of you. I’ve never made a real decision before, nothing of real consequence. For a moment last night, I was actually afraid that I’d done the wrong thing when I came to you and now…I’ve never felt surer of anything in my life. How is it that no one told me life could feel like this? And how is it that I was so opposed to the idea of being with you? I feel like I’ve wasted all this time when we could have been together all along.”

“Omega,” he rumbles, a hand coming to rest over your belly. “Part of what you’re feeling is my claim, it’s a bond that will keep us together for a lifetime. My bite brought to life something inside you. That’s how it works. That’s why I told you that you were meant to be with an Alpha. To feel this.”

“Will it always feel like this?” You ask, sucking in a breath as his thumb begins to stroke back and forth on the flesh of your stomach.

“I don’t know. I hope so.” He kisses you softly, a first kiss that deepens as you sigh into his mouth. His tongue snakes past your lips offering a new sensation as you taste him for the first time. When he finally pulls away you’re in a daze, lips still parted and chin tilted upward in hope of more of his mouth.

You truly have been missing out on the pleasures of life.

“After last night I thought you wouldn’t let me touch you again. I know I hurt you.” His brows come together in concern, his hand moves slowly, inching south over your lower belly.

“You warned me.” You gasp, as he sucks at the skin under your jaw, sending a shiver down your spine. “And I don’t hurt now.”

“I meant what I said.” He mumbles, nipping over your collar bone. “It won’t always feel like that. Let me show you how good I can make you feel.”

He presses forward against your cheek as his fingers swipe down over the mound of your sex. You’ve never even touched yourself there, always been careful to follow the rules and not give in to your base urges.

This is all new.

His touch is light, one finger probing delicately, slipping into silky flesh as he touches a part of you that brings your whole body to life. His finger finds your little bud, the unnamed part of your body that’s been aching since you awoke. He strokes lightly, up and down, and your entire body comes off the bed, back arching upward as you nearly scream.

“Does it feel good?” He smiles against your jaw, stealing a quick kiss. He already knows the answer but wants to hear you say it.

“Yes.” Panting, you open your eyes to look at him.

“Have you ever made yourself come before?”

“I-I don’t think so.” Your confession is cut short as he dips down into your slick, coating his fingers before moving back over your bud. His finger moves even easier, gliding fast and firm.

“You would know.” He huffs, and swoops down to take one of your nipples into his mouth.

The world will never be the same again. You didn’t know it was possible to experience this level of pleasure. Sam’s finger moves away from your bud and you nearly protest until you feel him stroking back and forth over your slit, sinking inward until he’s burying two thick fingers into your slick, tight channel.

Just as his fingers slide knuckle deep his thumb resumes rubbing your clit.

He thinks you’re perfect. Sam’s wanted you for a long time. He’s watched and waited, hoping that he might get his chance to show you that you belonged with him. He never imagined you would come to him, begging him to save you. And now that he has you he wants to show you that you really do belong with him.

“You’re so wet for me.” He growls, listening to the sound of your pussy taking his fingers.

“Am I supposed to be?” You blink looking up at him half drunk with lust. “Is that what you want?”

It dawns on him how little you must know about what you are or how your own body works.

“Yes, Omega.” He presses his thumb over your clit, fingers sliding as deep as his knuckles will allow. You moan, breasts heaving as you writhe. “It tells me that you like the way I touch you. The wetter your cunt gets, the better it will be for both of us.”

Nodding furiously you screw your eyes shut, mouth falling open in pleasure as he fucks you with his fingers.

“Alpha.” You pant his title and when he looks down you’re staring back up at him like you might come apart at the seams.

He kisses you, his fingers keep up their pace, sliding into your slick as his tongue mimics the motion of his hand. Your moans grow deeper and more insistent. You’re getting close but he doesn’t want you to come yet.

“I’m going to fuck you again, Omega.” He explains, pulling his hand from between your legs and rolling between them, kneeing soft thighs apart. “It won’t hurt this time, I promise.”

Sam pants into your mouth as he takes another kiss.

He wraps his cock in his hand rubbing the swollen head over your delicate bud again and again until you’re nearly driven mad. By the time he lines himself up your flesh is on fire, desperate for unknown satisfaction. The thick head notches between your lips and he rocks forward, slowly and steadily filling you until his balls rock into your backside.

Dear God in heaven.

You’re not sure if you’ve died or just had a religious experience as you take him so deep that you swear he’s in your belly. And true to his word, it doesn’t hurt. Instead it’s a glorious stretch that satisfies this new need that’s been awakened.

“Oh, oh, oh.” You moan, both hands clutching his back.

Your neck snaps backward, arching as he holds himself deep within you.

If fucking is nothing more than this moment, you would understand why so many men seem to be obsessed with it. No one ever explained that being with a man could feel this incredible.

You release a breath when you can’t hold it in anymore, panting and writhing under him.

Sam kisses you senseless, sliding his tongue as deep into your mouth as his cock is in your pussy. He takes your mouth with the same intensity that he’s claiming your sex. When he finally pulls away from you both gasp and he begins to move. It’s a slow withdrawal of his hips, pulling back until you’re empty and thrusting forward until his hips meet your thigh. You feel every inch of his manhood, the drag of him thick and right inside of you. He does it again and again and again.

You’re delirious. Overcome with carnal pleasure as he begins to fuck you slow and steady, swallowing your gasps and moans with his own mouth. You hope that this feels even half as good for him as it does for you.

“Am I-” you stop to groan, clawing at his spine. “Should I-.”

“You’re perfect.” He growls, lifting his head to look down as his thrusts grow faster. “So good at taking my cock, taking me so deep like this.”

“Will you knot me?” You gasp, your bud throbbing with the touch of his hips. You feel like you’re about to come apart.

“You’ll take my knot every time, Omega.” His teeth scrape down your neck, before nipping at his original bite.

“I want it.” Your hands move lower, cupping his backside as he pumps faster and faster. “I want to feel it.”

Unsure of what’s come over you, you rock under him, all you know is that your body needs him.

“Just lay there Omega, I’ll give you my cock. Make you come all over my knot, just take it.” Growling, he thrusts hard, fucking tip to base with every stroke as he works your wet hole. He mouth drops down, catching a nipple between his teeth and sucking the swollen peak into his mouth.

“Oh,” your voice is a breathy rasp at this new sensation. You had no idea that your breasts could be used for pleasure. You’ve watched your cousins’ baby suckle at her bosom, never imagining that your body could be used for such sinful gratification.

Sam’s hips slow, grinding into you with deep, slow thrusts and his latch on your breast grows stronger, sucking harder and harder until a tinge of pain begins to blossom. Assuming he must not be aware he’s hurting you, you’re about to tell him to stop when he bites down, sinking his teeth into the flesh of your rock hard nipple.

“Alpha!” His title slips from your mouth as if second nature, your fingers clawing at his neck and shoulder. The pain travels from your breast down to your belly and becomes something else altogether. The aching, tender bud between your legs throbs in pleasure as you experience your first taste of delightful agony.

Sam feels your tender cunt tighten around him, back arching in desperation pushing your ribs against his chest. He sucks the same nipple again, giving it all he’s got and then biting just enough to coax a groan as your head snaps back against the bed.

With a wet pop his mouth releases your nipple and he lunges forward, latching over the mark of his claim. He resumes fucking with punishing strokes, feeling his stomach tighten in anticipation.

He has to be careful not to push too far, too fast. The last thing he wants is for this to become too much, you’re already a different woman than he met in the village. The shy nature is still there, but it’s fading fast as you allow yourself to submit to your Alpha. A week ago you would hardly look him in the eyes, now you’re begging for his knot like a street whore.

There’s a world of pleasure that he wants to guide you through. He can’t wait for you to let him fuck you senseless in a thousand different positions, imagining what it will feel like when you ride him for the first time, bucking on top of him with his cock in your belly. Maybe you’ll even let him finger your tight hole and show how good he can make every inch of your body feel. Watching your mouth open and close in pleasure, he wonders if you’ll suck his cock. Not all women do, especially women of your stature, but he thinks from the way you reacted to your tits being sucked on, there’s a wild side he just needs to uncover.

And when your heat comes, you’ll beg him for all the things he’s just been waiting to do.

He’s getting ahead of himself and he knows it. He took your delicate flower only hours ago and he’s lucky to be back between your legs at all.

“Alpha.” You moan, legs bending until your knees bump against his ribs with every stroke.

“I know what you need, Omega.” His voice is thick with desire and restraint. “Are you going to take my knot? Will you open up for me, take my seed in your belly?”

“Yes!” You cry in sheer desperation. There’s a sheen of sweat covering every inch of skin, glowing and panting just for him. In this moment you would do anything he asked of you just to get to this peak. There’s no act too depraved to deny when you’re in this state of heightened arousal. “Please, Alpha. Please, oh please, oh please…”

Reduced to begging you cry as the ring of muscle around the base of his cock begins to swell. It happens quick, just a few thrusts before he has to work to get back inside. With one final shove of his hips, he forces his knot within your used pussy, desperate to get as deep as he can.

The stretch of his knot pulls at your throbbing clit and you come. Every inch goes stiff with pleasure as the world blurs and you milk his cock with your sex, squeezing and tightening around his shaft again and again.

You can feel his seed as he spurts in your belly. The warm, full sensation pulls a final moan from your exhausted body as you lie back, falling limp under him.

“Are you alive, Omega?” He smiles against the sweaty skin of your throat, nipping at you and panting while he catches his breath.

“I think.” You murmur, opening your eyes to stare up at the ceiling as his teeth scrape under your jaw. “I think I feel more alive than I ever have in my whole life.

–

The hours you spend in bed with Sam wash away any worries and mute your own concerns. The outside world fades away and existence narrows to these small moments with him where nothing else matters.

Somewhere around midday, you wake up for a second time, reaching behind you to find your Alpha only to be met with an empty bed.

“I’m here.” Sam confirms from across the room as you sit up, searching for him. He’s seated at the table, smiling softly and watching you.

“I want you here.” You confess sleepily, patting the bed, biting your lip as Sam moves to you. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he leans close.

He’s not sure if he’s ever seen anything as ethereal as the site of you sitting naked and somewhat confused in the middle of his bed.  He’s had fantasies of what you would be like, but the real thing is better. Your voice is gentle and happy when you say his name, your skin is delicate and the way you touch him is almost as if he’s a missing piece you’re scared of losing.  

And you’re so damn beautiful.

Your hair is mussed, lips pink and swollen from his kisses. He suspects other parts of your body would look just as raw if he could see them. You look like you’ve been thoroughly fucked, there’s no mistaking the shape you’re in.

Claiming you seems to have alleviated nearly all of your apprehension. The woman who shook in fear at his very presence is gone and in her place is this soft, breathtaking creature who can’t get enough of him.

He’s won a prize he’s not even close to deserving.

“You look wild.” He chuckles, brushing the hair away from your face as he leans in for a kiss and you crane upward to meet him.

“Wild?” You whisper against his lips, opening your eyes to look at him.

“Wild and perfect.” Both his hand’s cup your jaw. “And mine.”

He scents you, burying his head in your neck and breathing in. You gladly offer yourself to him, holding him close in your arms as he rubs his nose and lips over your pulse point. His mouth moves lower, dropping to taste your collar bone and the hollow of your neck. He’s not sure how he’s ever going to get anything done because he’d be content to spend every waking moment just like this.

He pulls the blanket away from your chest, his eyes sweeping over your bare breasts. He takes one in each hand, pushing your tits together and kissing the swell of each one and then playfully nipping as he buries his face between them.  

You fall backward with a merry squeal and he pounces on top of you, caging your head between his arms as he rests on his elbows, hovering above you.

“I’ve wanted to get my head between your legs, to taste you, since I first saw you in the market.” He growls, kissing under your jaw.

“Sam!” You gasp at his words, heat rising in your cheeks as his mouth moves down your naked body. He stops to pay attention to both breasts, sucking gently on each nipple before continuing to kiss the flesh of your belly and then lower.

“Shhhh” his hush spreads goosebumps over your skin. You feel his mouth on your mound, opening up to take in as much as he can get. He tilts his head towards your belly, his nose rubbing over your clit, before his tongue finds the bud and begins to sweep back and forth.

His strong tongue is lapping again and again over your sex as you hear a sound in the distance. It’s enough to pull you out of the moment, twisting fingers into his hair to get his attention.

“Sam.” You hiss, tugging at his scalp. When he doesn’t respond you pull hard, trying to close your thighs around his head. “Sam!”

“What?” he murmurs against your pussy, lifting his head to look up with near annoyance. He’s waited a long time to get you spread out in his bed like his own personal feast. He can’t imagine what could be more important than his tongue in your cunt.

“I hear something.”

“It’s nothing.” He dismisses your concern, trying to bury himself back between your thighs, but you’re quicker this time, clamping your legs together in protest.

“Listen.” You sit up a little and he growls, getting onto his knees, ready to drag you back down if need be.

“To what?” His eyebrows shoot up. “I don’t hear anything.”

“Just listen!” You hiss, grabbing his arm and holding on tight. There is the unmistakable sound of horse hoofs and the voice of men in the distance. Your eyes go wide, fear bubbling to the surface. He can smell it on you, the terror sinking in as you dig your fingernails into his flesh. “They’re coming for me.”

“It’ll be alright Omega.” Sam reaches forward, gripping both your biceps, forcing you to look at him. “There’s no reason to be frightened. You’re mine now, no other man has any claim to you.”

“You keep saying that, but-” You’re not entirely sure what comes after the but. You just know you’re scared. Sam is correct, an Alpha’s claim to his Omega is supreme, trumping any other claims, but there’s still fear in your gut. You can’t believe that your father or the duke would allow you to abscond so easily. “You swear you won’t let them take me?”

Sam’s not sure what happened to make you this fearful, but he intends to find out. And when he does he’s going to make sure someone pays for what they’ve done.

“Calm yourself.” His hands slide under your jaw, as he leans down to kiss you. “I won’t let anyone take you from me. Not today, not ever.”

The approaching group is growing closer. Sam gives you a reassuring squeeze before getting out of bed. He plucks one of his oversized tunics from the corner of the room and hands it to you. “Put this on. Stay back and out of sight until I tell you to come to me. You understand?”

“Yes.” The word breaks as you say it, rattling in your throat.

Your Alpha dresses himself, pulling a shirt over his thick shoulders, and finding trousers before he looks back to check on you one final time. There’s the sound of hooves just outside and a voice calls out. “Samuel Winchester!”

Sam opens the door and steps outside. There are four men on horseback. It takes him only a moment to identify each one. He knows your father on sight, just as he knows the sheriff and a drunk from town they apparently paid for muscle. The plump, fancy one must be the Duke.

“Good day, Sam!” Edwin, the sheriff greets him cheerfully. He’s known the Winchesters for their entire lives and Sam and Dean have acted as his enforcers on more than one occasion.

“Good afternoon.” He calls back, grinning as his friend jumps down from his horse. “What can I do for you gentlemen?”

“We’re looking for my daughter.” Your father speaks up, one hand on his hip. “She’s absconded during the night. I was told that you spoke with her in the village last night. Is that true?”

Sam just looks at the man sitting atop his horse, looking much dandier than his title actually affords. Your father has always considered himself a man of wealth, when in reality he’s always struggled to keep what little fortune he has.

“I spoke with her.” Your Alpha nods, giving him nothing more an exact answer.

“And do you know where she is?” You father presses.

“I do.” Again, Sam makes him work for what he really wants to ask. He wants to know if the Alpha standing before them has taken his daughter. Even if Sam hadn’t fucked and claimed you, if all you had done was sleep on his floor, it still would be enough to ruin your reputation. And your father’s.

“Oh, for God’s sake.” The Duke spits impatiently. “Is she here?”

“She is.” Sam says deadpan.

“Oh well, um-” Edwin hesitates. “May we speak with her.”

“You may.” Sam nods, his eyes locking your father. “Omega! Come outside please.”

Drawing in a deep breath you open the door, squinting in the sunlight. You’re not dressed properly to be seen by anyone other than your Alpha. Clad in nothing but Sam’s shirt you slowly inch outside, bare legs stinging in the frigid air.

“Come here.” He holds out his hand, motioning for you to come to him. You’re grateful when he pulls you under his arm, holding you close. You can’t look up, can’t bring yourself to look these men in the eye. Must you be subjected to even more humiliation?

“Well, I think it’s clear something untoward has occurred. ”The Duke shifts in his saddle, his eyes darting from Sam to you. “She was not yours to bed. She’s my property.”

“Watch your words.” Sam’s voice drops an octave, as his eyes narrow. “She’s mine now. She’s a claimed Omega.”

“You’ve claimed her?” Your father throws up his hands. “Your sister was right. How long have you been whoring yourself out?”

“Careful, Beta.” Sam snarls, stepping forward. His arm reaches back to make sure you’re behind him, offering a hand to hold.

“Let us see her mark so we can be done with this.” Edwin steps forward. Sam tenses up, his instinct telling him to get between his Omega and any other man. He’s threatened and with good reason.

“Come here, Omega.” Sam pulls you forward, fisting a hand in your hair as he yanks your head to the side revealing the angry red bite. “Good enough?”

“This is unacceptable. She wasn’t yours to take, Winchester.” You father snarls.

“Yes, she was.” Sam laughs. He’s still twisting your hair, pulling painfully at your scalp. “She’s been mine for a long time.”

You yelp and the Alpha seems to notice you for the first time, releasing your hair.

“He’s claimed her.” Edwin nods as that’s the final word on the matter.

“It’s clear he took her by force.” The Duke intercedes. “Surely, you don’t just allow Alphas to steal without consequence?”

“It makes no difference.” Edwin turns to the men still one horseback. “It’s done.”

“You’ll be sorry girl.” You father promises, pointing at you. “He’s an animal. Everyone knows what kind of man he is. You’ll be lucky to survive a week.”

“It’s no matter.” The Duke glares at both of you. “I wouldn’t want her now anyway, she’s been plucked by an Alpha. It’s disgusting.”

There’s something about the word plucked that infuriates Sam, makes his blood run hot. This is the man who said he’d brand you, threatened to do things you can’t even repeat.

“If you either of you come near her again, I’ll kill you myself.” He snarls.  

“We’ll see about that.” You father sneers, struggling to turn his horse around. The duke has already had his fill, trotting away.

You stand outside, watching the men leave, standing silently beside the man you now belong to. Sam takes a heavy breath, his jaw clenched. He glances down at you clearly still upset but the moment his eyes sweep over your body his expression shifts into something softer.

“It’s too cold outside, Omega. You must be freezing.” And with that, he scoops you up and carries you back inside.

“Do you think they’ll come back for me?” You ask as he sets you down carefully on the edge of the bed.

“No.” He answers abruptly, still worked up from the exchange. He takes a breath and looks at you before crouching in front of you. Placing a hand on your knee he squeezes softly as concern pulls a frown from his mouth. “If anyone ever tries to take you,  they’ll have to kill me first. And then my brother. I don’t think your father is stupid enough to try.”

It’s so strange to hear this man, who yesterday was a virtual stranger, talk about protecting you with his life. But you feel it too, the bond, the very marrow in your bones aching for him. Maybe he’s right and it’s just his bite, or maybe fate has always had something greater in store.

“What I do now?”

“You stay close to me.” He smiles as he takes your hands in both of his. “And you start living.”

“What does that mean?” You laugh, looking at this man in front of you as your heart swells to the brim.

He stands up, offering you a hand and pulling you to your feet. “It means whatever we want it to. Now we write our own rules.”


End file.
